Game Changer
by archaeology4life
Summary: Belle is in Neverland, and Pan sees this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Rumplestiltskin and his crew. All the while an unlikely character is falling in love with Belle. Will this new love become a pawn in Pan's plan or will it all backfire? Some mention to rape/noncon.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after Belle and Ariel had taken Pandora's box from Wendy's brother. Ariel is about the take the box back to Neverland and give it to Rumplestiltskin**.

Belle looks at Ariel as she begins to swim towards Neverland and Rumple. Belle watches as the only link she has to the man she loves swims away, with her the last remaining chance that she might be able to see him.

"WAIT!" Belle screams out before she can even comprehend what she had just said. Ariel turns around and looks at Belle in a quizzical manor. "I want to go with you." Ariel just stares at this small woman. "I want to go to Neverland."

Ariel shakes her head. "It is not a good idea. You are much safer here, in Storybrooke."

Belle looks at the mermaid, with a face of determination and begging. "The man I love is there; wouldn't you do anything to get back to Eric?"

Ariel considers her for a while. She knows the feeling of longing for the man you love. Belle was right; she understood what it was like to need to be close to the person you love. Ariel looked at the bracelet she held in her hand. She knew that the powers were still good for about 12 more hours, and it would turn Belle into a mermaid, just as it had given her legs mere moments ago. Ariel tossed the bracelet to Belle. Belle caught the glimmering object in her hands.

"You know that the journey will be long and dangerous, but not as dangerous as Neverland is. You understand that by coming with me, you run the risk of never returning?"

"Yes, but it is worth it to see Rumple one last time." With that Belle slipped the bracelet on and immediately her thin legs turned into an iridescent yellow tail. Belle tested the tail a few times, it was a little difficult for her to control, but she soon got the hang of it. She swam out to Ariel.

"Ready?" Ariel said as she clutched the box. "To Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter looked up at his boys. All dancing around the fire as he played the flute, only they could hear. He resumed his melody, when he felt a jolt go through his brain. Two people had just entered Neverland. Apparently Wendy's brothers had failed him, and the mermaid had returned with whatever Rumplestiltskin had sent her for, but she had someone else with her.

"What's the matter?" Felix asked as he saw Pan look quizzically into the distance. His eyes focused on something Felix could not see.

"Someone has come to visit. I must go see who this is." With that Pan ran off into the forest, leaving Felix and the boys with more questions than answer.

Pan got to the top of the mountain, where he could survey all of Neverland. He saw the little camp Henry's family had made, and Rumplestiltskin and Regina standing by the shore waiting on the precious mermaid. In the distance heading towards Regina and Rumplestiltskin were two mermaids. Pan called upon his shadow. "Go see who the other mermaid is." With that Pan's shadow zoomed off the see who this mysterious mermaid was.

Within a minute his shadow was back. The shadow showed Pan who it was, and that the person was not actually a mermaid, but instead a human who was enchanted. As soon as Pan saw the face of the young girl, he knew she was the Dark One's Belle.

"Perfect" Pan said as he smirked to his shadow. Pan ran to the lost boys once again.

"Boys! We have a bit of company tonight; we just need to send the welcoming committee. Felix and Thomas take the fairy dust and follow my shadow. Bring her back to me alive and unharmed."

The boys flew off into the night towards the two mermaids.

Pan smirked. How polite of her to offer herself to him. This was a major game changer for the Dark One.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle and Ariel had been swimming for what seemed like a whole day, but Belle could see the shore line just within sight. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that Rumple was there, and she would be in his arms once more soon. Just as Belle started to feel relief and began to relax a bit she heard someone flying overhead. Belle looked up towards the sound, but did not see anyone. Just then two strong hands grabbed her by the upper arm. Belle screamed as she tried to see who was grabbing her, but it was too dark to see anyone but a dark form. Belle looked over at Ariel who was now dodging another pair of hands.

"ARIEL SWIM!" Belle yelled as she struggled. She knew that Ariel had to get the box to Rumple. She watched as Ariel gave her a fleeting glance of understanding and sadness. Ariel mouthed the words sorry and dove deep into the ocean.

"Damn it!" One of the men yelled.

"Leave her, Pan wanted this one anyways." The man said as he held her tight to his chest.

Belle struggled to get away from the floating man that was now holding her just above the water. The man laughed a low growl of a laugh and began to climb higher, all the while holding her tight to his chest.

Belle looked down at the ocean she had just gotten pulled out of and yelped. She did not like heights at all.

"Don't be scared love; I'm not going to drop you." Just then the man let her drop a few inches before catching her again with a chuckle, "Just a bit of fun lass." Out of pure fear Belle clung to the man carrying her for her life. She buried her face in the cloth of his shirt and wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. She hated that she was so vulnerable and not being brave, but heights were one thing that she was truly frightened of.

Felix felt her whole body tense in his arms. He had not been this close to a woman since he had met Pan many years ago. He forgot how fragile they were, and how their skin was so soft. Felix buried his face in her brown curls and inhaled deeply, she smelled fantastic. Her damp hair smelled of ocean and flowers. A part of Felix never wanted to get back to camp to put her down, but he knew what kind of hell he would be in if he disobeyed Pan. Felix followed Thomas and Pan's shadow back to the camp as he tried to soak in every detail of the woman he was holding.


	4. Chapter 4

When Felix, Thomas, and Belle got back to camp Pan and all the other boys were waiting. Felix could feel Belle begin to relax as he got closer to the ground. He started to feel her struggle more, as she tried to get free of his grasp. Once on the ground Felix reluctantly dropped the wriggling Belle in the dirt at Pan's feet.

"Well, how nice of you to join us today, _Belle_."

Belle looked up through her messy curls at the boy who was talking to her. She looked around at all the young men who were smirking and glaring at her.

Pan knelt down and swept the hair from her face. "I don't see what all the fuss is about; I think the Dark One could have done better." Pan howled in laughter, and the other boys joined in.

"Let's get you in a cage shall we." Pan looked at Felix, who immediately grabbed Belle's arm roughly and practically dragged her to one of the Bamboo cages that sat in the corner of the camp.

"What do you want with me? Who are you? Answer me, damn it!" Belle yelled at Pan as Felix dragged her to the edge of the camp. Pan just laughed and began to play a flute that made no noise. Felix opened the cage door and caressed Belles soft arms as he guided her into the dark cage; shutting the door on the screaming Belle. Belle watched as the boys danced and ran around a crackling fire to a tune she could not hear. After a half hour of screaming Belle gave up. She knew that it was no use, and instead she had to think of a way out of this mess. Belle looked around her; she saw nothing but forest, the boys, and another cage. Belle wondered if there was anyone in the other cage that could explain to her what was going on.

"Psttt, is there anyone in there?" Belle whispered in the direction of the other bamboo crate. All she heard was a small cough that was barely audible over the racket the boys were making.

"Hello?" Belle tried again.

"Shh we mustn't talk. Peter will become angry." A small girlish voice from the other cage said.

"What is your name?"

There was no response. Belle decided that she would wait until the boys left to try to talk to her again. He needed some information as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as though hours had passed since she had put into the small dark cage. She could not sit up straight and she had to keep her knees to her chest in order to be able to fit.

Things had begun to quiet down outside. Many boys were sleeping and Pan had seemed to disappear somewhere unknown. She decided to take this opportunity to talk to the girl in the cage neighboring her.

"Hello? Are you there?" Belle whispered, hoping the girl could hear her barely audible words.

"Yes, who are you?" the girl squeaked out.

"My name is Belle. Who are you?"

"My name is Wendy."

Belle remembered the name from the men who were working for Pan. She also remembered the promise she had made to the men, to tell Rumple to save their sister. This must be fate.

"I met your brother's Wendy."

Wendy inhaled sharply and began to cry.

"They are alright and worried about you. They are working with Pan so that he will give you back to them unharmed."

"He will never give me back to them. He has too many tasks for them, and they are too useful of allies." The little girl squeaked out between sobs of what Belle thought must have been joy and fear mixed together.

"Well I promised them to get you to them safety, and I never break a promise."

Just then someone hit the side of Belle's cage. Belle jumped back, as much as the small space allowed. Someone was looking though the bars.

"Oi, love, do shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep here." It was the boy who brought her to pan.

"What does Pan want with me?"

"I don't know, but I want you to shut up."

"Well I am not sure I can make that happen. I talk a lot when I am in cramped dark spaces and haven't eaten in a whole day." Belle said defiantly. She had formed a plan and she needed something sharp, such as a bone of a piece of wood.

Just then the cage door swung open and the boy grabbed her arm roughly.

"Maybe you would like to sleep with me tonight instead." Felix said as he pulled her out of the cage.

"Don't you think I am a bit old for you, boy?" Belle said with as much distain as she could muster up.

The boy laughed and looked her dead in the eye.

"I was 22 when I was brought here. I am far from a boy."

Felix brought Belle's body close to his own. She could feel his chest heave with every breath he took. "It has been a long time since I have seen a woman as beautiful as you on this little island."

"Oh, do shut up Felix. Put her back." Pan said as he came out of the forest.

Belle saw the knife dangling from Felix's holster. As Felix argued with Pan about whether or not to put her back she quickly grabbed it just as she was flung into the cage again. The door slammed shut behind her as Felix went back to his palate, grumbling all the way.

Belle had done it. She had grabbed Felix's knife. She looked at it in her hand. It kept catching glimmers of the moonlight as she moved it back and forth. She quickly ripped off a piece of her tattered skirt and wrapped the knife in the cloth and stuffed it under her shirt, between her breasts.

In the morning she would enact her plan, but for now she had to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle awoke before the sun had. The boys were still all sound asleep. She looked through the bars of her cage and saw Pan sitting on a large rock looking into the forest. Just then a dark haired young boy walked up to him and started to talk to him. Belle immediately recognized him.

"Henry," Belle whispered to herself. He was alive, and did not seem to be harmed in anyway. Pan and Henry talked for awhile before Pan stood up and walked over to the cage she was in. Henry returned to the forest without even glancing in her direction. She though it was better this way.

"Good morning!" Pan kicked the side of the cage she was in. Pan opened the cage door and offered his hand to her for help. She refused it and sat in the cage defiantly.

The other boys had begun to wake up and started a fire. They were all looking at the interaction between Pan and the girl in the cage.

"I have a proposition for you Pan." Belle said as her voice quivered a bit, but she swallowed her fear and looked at him as she remained in the cage.

"I don't think you are really in a position to be giving requests, but go on." Pan said as some of the boys came to gather around the cage.

"You let Wendy go home to her brothers, where you will never bother them again, and you instead get me. I am a much better pawn in your game to keep Henry."

Pan laughed as he knelt down to look at the girl in the cage. "Well, right now I have both of you. So no deal."

"I figured you would say that." With that Belle held the knife up to her own throat; pressing down hard enough to start to draw blood. "Let her go, or I will kill myself. Then you have lost me and Rumple will stop at nothing to take you down."

Pan grinned. "Well, I did not expect this from you. Who would have thought a proper princess pulling such a powerful negotiation technique on me?" Pan cocked his head to the side and thought about his options. He could take the knife from her before she really hurt herself, at least he hoped he could or since this was something that would benefit him and she was obviously very serious about it he could give in.

"Alright, Wendy can go, BUT we have to make it very public to Rumplestiltskin that you are here with me." Pan held out his hand to the small woman with blood trickling down the knife. Belle shook his hand and he yanked her out of the cage. He simultaneously grabbed the knife and flung her at Felix. Felix caught her and held her small form in place, he looked down to see the trail of blood that descended down her breasts; staining the neck of her shirt.

"Alright everyone lets return Wendy to her brothers" With that Pan opened the cage door and offered his hand to the petite girl inside the cage. The girl stood up straight and looked at the woman who had just sacrificed herself to save her. She nodded in appreciation as Pan roughly grabbed her upper arm and started to walk into the jungle.

"Make sure she cannot do anything stupid, Felix." Pan yelled over his shoulder as he tossed Felix a long piece of rope. Felix grabbed Belle's wrists and started to wrap the rope tightly around her delicate wrists. Belle winced several times as Felix tightened the rope. He then grabbed her upper arm and roughly pulled her into the forest behind Pan.

The group had been walking for an hour at least. Belle's dress was covered in mud and blood, because she had fallen and stumbled so many times. Felix had to keep an iron grip on her upper arm, as she stumbled through the forest after Pan and Wendy.

"Come on we don't have all day." Pan said over his shoulder as Belle's knees hit the hard ground under her. Felix hauled her up again and latched his arm under hers. He had such a strong grip on her she could barely touch the ground with both feet. They walked for about another hour before they hit the shore line. The sun was just barely above the water and the ocean was calm. Pan grabbed his flute out of his belt and blew into it for several seconds. Felix could apparently hear something Belle could not, because he immediately turned toward Pan when he started to play the instrument. After Pan lowered the flute a small pixie came out from the forest. She was darting around Pan's head quickly leaving behind a trail of black and blue dust.

"Take Wendy to her brothers in Storybrooke, make sure she is unharmed and arrives there safely. Leave her with them and return to me when this task is completed." With that the Pixie nodded and quickly flew around Wendy, covering her in the black and blue dust. Wendy's feet immediately lifted off of the ground and she began to float about the sand. The pixie grabbed Wendy's hand and they zoomed off into the sun, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind them.

"Well Princess, I upheld my end of the deal, now it is your turn. Let's go visit The Dark One shall we." Pan said with a mimicking smirk playing across his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix grabbed Belle by the upper arm again and pulled her into the forest behind Pan. They began walking again, but this time was much shorter of a distance. After some time of walking they started to hear voices. She recognized two of them as Regina and Emma. She then heard the voice that made her heart leap into her throat, it was Rumple. He was so close to her, all she wanted to do was run to him.

Felix looked down at the petit woman that he was supporting. She was smiling as she heard the voice of her lover. Felix had never seen a woman smile so beautifully before. He almost dropped her arm when he saw the beautiful smile play on her full pink lips. He then realized he smile was not meant for his eyes. It was not about him and never would be. Felix could feel himself becoming angrier the more he thought about the beast that caused that beautiful smile, and how it was not for him. He started to tighten both of his hands into fists in anger of what she was doing.

Belle let out a sob when Felix's fingers dug into her skin so tight she knew she was losing blood flow to her fingers. Pan immediately turned around and grabbed her chin, squeezing hard while his other hand clamped over her mouth. Pan pushed her into a nearby tree, scrapping her back on the rough bark.

"Not a sound." Pan hissed though his teeth, spraying Belle with specks of saliva. Pan then looked at Felix who grabbed Belle roughly and wrapped his upper arm around her throat and put his other hand over her mouth as he stood behind her.

"I'm going to see if that mermaid has returned." Rumplestiltskin told the group half-heartedly as he walked into the forest. Belle could make out his form through the section of forest that separated them. Pan let Rumplestiltskin walk a good distance, before he began to follow him. Belle, Felix, and Pan all trailed Rumplestiltskin for a good mile, before Pan started to veer off the path Rumplestiltskin had made, and started to circle around him, cutting him off before he could get to the beach. Suddenly Pan stopped and told Felix to wait here with Belle.

Pan then stepped out into a clearing in the middle of the forest, moments later Rumple stepped into the clearing. He was a little surprised to see Pan leaning against a tree.

"Hello _Rumple._" Pan said, mimicking Belle's nick-name for him.

Rumplestiltskin looked worried for a brief second; recognizing the pet name Belle called him, but quickly covered the look of worry with hatred. "What do you want Pan?"

"I want to make you a deal, Dark One."

"Oh really, well let's hear it."

"I give you something you want in exchange for Henry."

"You have nothing I want except Henry."

Pan laughed a high pitch laugh that made Belle shiver. Felix then moved Belle into the clearing, never removing the hand from her mouth, and making sure the keep her body very close to his.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle in shock. Her hair was matted and covered with dirt; her clothes were torn, bloody, and covered in mud. She had a cut on her throat and a blood trail that stained the neck of her shirt. Belle gave Rumple a look of apology and tried to tell him she loved him with her eyes.

Pan walked over to Belle and tucked a strand of her dirty hair behind her ear, "So you get this lovely creature that I happened to find, and you take your people with you and leave Henry. None of you ever return to Neverland, and we all live happily ever after."

Rumplestiltskin was in shock, he had so many emotions running through his brain at this moment. He wanted to run up and take Belle into his arms; he wanted to wipe all the blood and dirt off of her and keep her safe. He wanted to know how she got here, and what she was thinking when she came to such a dangerous place. He wanted to save her, but he couldn't leave Henry. Rumplestiltskin, for the first time in a long time, had no answers. Rumplestiltskin just stood there looking at Belle, trying to think of a solution.

"Well? I see this was not what you were expecting." Pan said as he grinned at the Dark One.

"Give her to me." Rumple sternly said to Pan

"So you will leave Henry with me?"

"I can't do that."

"Well, then I can't let you have Belle." Pan said as he started to walk into the forest.

"Wait!" Rumple said as he took a step closer to Belle. "I …will…"

Belle cried out a muffled "No!" and bit Felix's hand, causing him to let go of her mouth for a brief second. "YOU CANNOT SACRAFICE HENRY! LEAVE" Just then Felix clamped his hand back over her mouth and her "me" got muffled into his hand.

Rumple gave her a pleading look as he tried to think of what to do.

"I will tell you what. I will give you a day to think about it, but know I cannot control what happens to Belle while she is with me." With that Pan threw fairy dust into the air and Belle, Felix, and Pan were whisked back to the camp. Belle landed hard on top of Felix, causing Felix to fall flat on his back, with Belle on top. Felix smirked up at Belle as she tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened. Belle quickly realized she was back at the camp and jumped off of Felix, as if he had the plague.

Felix chuckled and looked away from the beauty that was just on top of him. Pan laughed to himself and looked at Belle who was sitting on the ground.

"He might try to act like the evil Dark One, but when it comes to you he is just a love sick boy. He will be giving me Henry on a silver platter in no time. Let's get you back to the cozy cage, shall we princess." With that two boys picked her up and dragged Belle back to the cage she was in this morning. They locked the cage door behind her, and left without saying a word.

Pan's spirits were high on this night and the boys had a feast. Pan was confident that he would gain Henry in no time, but he had a trick up his sleeve just to seal the deal. He looked over at Felix, who was leaning against a tree looking at the cage that housed the girl he was so obviously infatuated with.

"Young love, how sweet." Pan said quietly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright friends, things are gonna be a bit….weird and crazy from here on out. I don't personally believe with anything Pan or Felix say in this chapter. I would suggest you proceed with caution, there are some elusions to rape and or molestation and it is not very "Feminist friendly" YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

All of the boys were getting very rowdy outside of Belle's little cage. Beams of light danced in her eyes as they jumped around the large fire. Belle sat in the cage, as tears streamed down her face. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but all she felt was sadness. She wanted to return home with Rumple. She wanted to touch him one last time, to feel his arms wrap around her. She wanted to be with him, maybe make a family and live happily ever after. Now that seemed like a distant dream that was impossible to be obtained. Tears stained her skirt as they fell into her lap like a river. She was miserable, but knew she had to be brave for Henry's sake.

Felix sat; looking at the cage holding the woman he couldn't get out of his mind. He sat staring at the bamboo thinking about how she would never be his. He wanted to hold her and wrap his arms around her, and have her wrap her tiny arms around him in return. He wanted to be with her, maybe make a family, and live happily ever after. This seemed like an impossible task that would never be obtained. He stared as all the boys shouted into the night, banging sticks together and running around a large fire. Felix heard someone sit down in the grass next to him.

"You could just take what you want, you know." Pan said as he leaned close to Felix. "She obviously has a thing for trying to "fix" evil men. Show her how evil you can be and she will fall for you."

"What? You can't just force a woman into doing what you want her to do." Felix said as he snapped his head towards his longtime friend.

"Women are like sheep, Felix. You have to guide them into doing what you want them to do. They may not want to do it at first, but they will understand soon that it is for the best, and they will thank you for it."

Felix sat there staring at the cage. Pan was making a lot of sense, he could just force Belle to be with him, and she would eventually learn to love him or at least tolerate him. The more he thought about it the more sense it made. He had to take matters into his own hands with Belle.

"You think she will eventually understand and learn to love me?" Felix asked Pan as he still stared at the bamboo.

"I know it. I will tell you what, tomorrow I will clear everyone out of the camp and you can have your time alone with her. How does that sound?" Pan asked clasping his friend on the shoulder.

Felix thought about it for a second. "Ok. Tomorrow it is then."

* * *

Belle again awoke before anyone else. All of the boys were sprawled out on top of one another as they slept; all except Peter and Felix, who were nowhere in sight. Belle sat looking at her skirt. It was covered in dirt and blood and her tears had made little rivers through it all. She felt her matted hair and tried to get her fingers through it, there was no way that was going to be possible. Her hands were covered in blood and dirt from yesterday. She felt, and surely looked, disgusting.

Belle sat looking at her hands when someone walked up to her cage and unlatched it. They slowly opened the door and looked in. It was Felix.

"Pan wants me to take you to the stream." He said softly.

"Why?" She said curtly.

"Because you look like hell and smell even worse." Pan shouted over the boys at her.

Belle scoffed and crossed her arms." No thanks, I don't want some perv looking at me as I bathe."

"You can leave your clothes on lass, but you are going to the stream NOW."

With that Felix reached in and grabbed Belle by the arm. It was not as rough as he usually grabbed her, but it still had enough force behind it to make her obey. She stood up and walked beside Felix until they reached the stream. Felix released her and sat down beside a tree.

"Don't try to run away, or we will kill Henry." Felix said as he stared at her.

Belle thought for a second about not obeying, and just refusing to bathe, but the water did look inviting and she did need to at least rinse her hair. She sighed and got into the water with all of her clothes on. She was not about to strip in front of anyone. She dove under the water and scrubbed her hair. It took a good 5 minutes but it finally began to soften. She cleaned all of the dirt and blood off of her body, and even scrubbed her clothes as she wore them. She looked over at Felix, his eyes never moved from her body. They seemed to be staring so intensely they could have burned a hole right through her soul.

Felix stared at Belle as she emerged from the water. He clothes still had a gray and red tint to them from the dirt and blood, but they were much cleaner, and her hair and body were now completely dirt free. As she came out of the water her clothes clung to her form, causing him to lick his dry lips. She was stunning dry, but the water left little to the imagination, and he salivated in want of her. If he was having second thoughts of taking her, they were immediately wiped away from his mind. He had to have her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is pretty, crazy...proceed with caution**

Belle wrung the water out of her curly hair. She kept one eye on Felix, as he stared at her from under his hood. As she looked in his direction she saw something moving in the tree branches above her head. The dark figure looked like a boy, but was completely black except the eyes. The eyes were yellow, and glowed brilliantly. It zoomed around in the trees, but the eyes never stopped looking at her.

"What is that?" She asked Felix as she stared at it.

Felix looked up reluctently, "Its Pan's shadow."

"What is it doing?"

"Probably keeping an eye on you, making sure you don't run away."

"Does it have a mind of its own."

"Not really, Pan gives it orders and it follows, Pan can also see what it sees from anywhere on the Island."

"Strange, do you have one?"

"No, only people who possess magic can have one or see using it."

"Have you ever seen what Pan's sees?"

"No, only other people who have magic can see it if Pan wants them too."

"Its incredible and so strange."

As Belle looked at the figure zooming through the branches of the tree, she could feel its stare looking at her, never ceasing. As she stared Felix walked up to her, he could not stop himself. He needed to touch her. He needed to feel her body. Felix was upon Belle before she even noticed he had moved. He grabbed her shoulders. Touching them gentley at first, as if she was made of glass.

"You are so beautiful." Felix whispered to her, leaning in and smelling her hair that was starting to dry.

Belle froze where she was. What was he doing?

Felix started to move his hands up and down her arms, and then moved to her hips. He laid each hand on either side of her body, resting them on her delicate hip bones. Felix let out a deep quiet moan.

Belle's heart was beating so quickly, she was frightened. What was going on? This could not be happening right now. Felix started to move his hands in little circles on her hip bones, His thumb started to travel down, caressing her ass as it went. Belle jumped and let out a yelp. She snapped her head towards him, and saw only lust written on his face.

Belle shot off into the forest, away from Felix. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew she had to get away from Felix. She dodged between trees, her breath coming out in short bursts. She cut her legs on branches and rocks as she ran wildly thought the forest. She could not hear Felix over her own beating heart. Just then she felt someone grab a handful of her long hair and yank her back. She started to stumble to the ground, but instead fell into someone's hard chest. It was Felix, he had caught up with her, and had a death grip on her hair and shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up on his shoulder.

"Stop, please! What are you doing!?" Belle screamed hitting his back with her little fists, leaving bruises on her hands. Felix began carrying her to a clearing that was only a few feet from them. He reached up and placed his hand on her round, plump ass. He squeezed hard. Belle let out a sob, this was not happening. It was a nightmare, this could not be happening to her.

As soon as they got to the clearing Felix dropped Belle on the soft grass. Belle quickly tried to scramble to get away, but Felix was on top of her in the blink of an eye. He straddled her hips and grabbed her hands. He placed them above her head, and leaned over her. His face was only inches away from hers.

Belle was thrashing about, trying to dislodge herself from him.

"Stop moving." Felix said sternly. He then began to kiss her neck roughly. He left a trail of bruises on every inch of her porcelain neck. Belle cried out. "Please, Felix, stop this." Felix placed both of her wrists in his left hand and kept them above her head, as his right hand began to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. He was quickly pulling it up, with lust. He needed to see all of her. He took his knife and cut away her shirt, leaving her in just her pink bra. Felix was mesmerized by her body, his mouth practically watered in lust. He touched her stomach gingerly and traced the tops of her breasts with his fingertips.

Tears streamed down Belle's face and she tried to move her body away from his fingers, she did not want his touch on her. "Please stop." She pleaded with Felix.

* * *

"Good afternoon Oh Dark One. " Pan said as he stepped out from behind the large tree, as Rumplestiltskin stood looking at the water of the ocean. " Have you thought about my offer?"

Rumplestiltskin stared out at the waves of the ocean crashing one after the other.

"I can't leave Henry, Belle and everyone would hate me for it."

"Well I think I have a bit of information that could make this process a little easier for you."

With that Pan took a stick and drew a circle in the sand, he then placed some black and blue fairy dust into the circle. Within seconds Rumplestiltskin and Pan could see everything that Pan's shadow could see. Rumplestiltskin turned around to look at the scene that was playing out on the sand.

"Please, Felix, you don't want to do this." Belle cried.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes grew wide with anger as he watched Belle being held down by a monster as he touched her skin. Her shirt had been ripped off and Pan's right hand man was on top of her, slowly lifting her skirt as she tried to fight him off. Tears stained her face, and bruises covered her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Rumplestiltskin said as he turned towards Pan.

"Sad isn't it? The boy is in love with your woman. Sometimes love can make men do indesent things."

"Make this stop! Get him off of her, and let me have him. I will tear him to shreds!"

"You see Rumpletstiltskin, you can make this stop. Just tell me that you will leave Henry with me, and I will send my shadow to grab Felix and bring him to you personally. You can do whatever punishment you see fit. After all he is touching your property, and I am sure that poor Belle is terrified and in a lot of pain." Pan said as he tried his best to look concerned.

* * *

"Pan was right; I just need to take what I want." Felix whispered to himself, his eyes never leaving her body. He had gathered all of her skirt around her waist and was looking at her beautiful legs. He was touching her all over her body, and she felt exquisite.

"Pan, told you to do this?!" She said as she caught a glimpse of something flying over head. It was Pan's shadow. A thought formed in her head, Pan was using this to get Rumplestiltskin to take her instead of Henry.

Belle knew exactly what she had to do, in order to save Henry. Tears flowed down her face as she thought about how she would lose Rumplestiltskin forever, but it was the only way he would save Henry and leave her.

"Felix, you don't have to force me to do anything." Belle said quietly as she looked into the eyes of the man that lay on top of her. "I love you."

Felix's eyes shot up to stare at her. "What?"

"Yes, I love you Felix. You have been taking such good care of me since I have been here. How could I have not fallen in love?"

"What about Rumplestiltskin?"

"That old man?! I was blind by his power. I never truly loved him, I only loved his power. "

"You want... to make love to me?" Felix said guardedly.

"Yes, I do." With that Felix released Belle's hands and wrapped his arms around her. He held her in his arms and kissed her neck gently.

"I will make you happy, Belle. I promise."

Belle looked up at Pan's shadow. She knew Rumple would see this. He would become so angry that he would never make that deal with Pan. Her heart broke as she felt Felix kiss her softly. She would never see the man she loved again. She looked at Pan's shadow with a broken heart for Rumple, and hatred for Pan.

* * *

Pan quickly closed the portal as he saw Belle's eyes. He knew she did that on purpose; he only hoped Rumpelestiltskin could also see it, but it seemed the man had a blind spot when it came to this woman.

Rumplestiltskin shook where he stood. He had never been so heart broken or angry in his whole life. How could she do this to him!? He loved her!? She was dead to him!

"You can keep her." Rumplestiltskin said as he walked back to the group. He was more determined than ever to get Henry and leave this terrible place.

Pan's anger slowly seethed out of him.

"That bitch." Pan whispered to himself. She was going to pay for this.

* * *

Felix wasted no time. He fiddled with her bra. He had no experience at such a contraption and could not get it off. He finally gave up and started to go towards her panties. Belle's face was drenched in tears. Just as Felix was about to reach her panties Pan flew in and grabbed Belle by the throat. He shoved her against a tree with so much force it knocked the air out of her lungs. He had such a strong grip on her throat she was being lifted off of her feet, her back being scratched raw from the tree bark.

"You fucking bitch!" Pan said as he spat in Belle's face.

Belle grabbed his hands trying to relieve the pressure on her throat.

Felix regained his senses and came out of shock from what he was seeing. He ran up to Pan and knocked him off his feet, both boys landed in a pile a few feet away as Belle crumpled in a pile at the base of the tree.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Felix yelled as he grabbed Pan.

Pan quickly pushed Felix off of him and struck him in the head. He then called upon his shadow to restrain the love struck idiot.

Felix struggled against the shadow as he watched Pan walk over to the girl that was on the ground. Pan picked her up again and slammed her into the tree once more.

"You will pay for what you have done."

Belle smirked in triumph at the blonde headed boy.

"I see it worked." She choked out as Pan squeezed her throat.

"Don't touch her!" Felix yelled as he struggled with Pan's shadow.

"YOU IMBECILE! She was playing you! She doesn't love you! She knew Rumpelstiltskin was watching and pretended to love you!"

"No it's not true! She and I are in love. Tell him Belle!"

"Yeah Belle, tell him." Pan mocked as he loosened his grip on the girl's throat.

"I'm sorry Felix, but you were going to rape me. I have to make sure Henry is safe." Belle said to Felix.

Pan's shadow released Felix; his knees hit hard on the ground as he feel broken hearted.

"See Felix, you cannot trust fucking bitches!"

With that Felix walked over to Belle, his face showing nothing but hatred. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to his face. "You will regret the day you broke my heart." With that Felix threw her back at Pan and walked into the forest.

Pan laughed and picked up Belle by the hair. He led her to the cage and forcibly threw her in, locking the door behind her.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell." With that Pan left and she was left alone.

Belle finally broke down. She cried harder than she had ever cried. She cried for she would never see the man she loved again, she cried from her close brush with being raped, she cried for fear, she cried from a broken heart.


End file.
